


Shallow

by LikaNightmare



Series: Ennotana Week 2017/2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Up, M/M, Post canon, Realistic, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: (...)those words were still rolling in his read like a broken record.“Oh, but everybody knows Ennoshita-kun is this shallow.”Ennotana week: Day 1→ University





	Shallow

He didn't know exactly what woke him up.  
  


Maybe it was the faint bright artificial light coming from the neon side from the other side of the street or maybe the fact that Tanaka's mattress was so damn hard. Maybe it was the sound of people arguing on the apartment above or the fact that when Ennoshita stirred on the bed he noticed he was alone. Or maybe it was the fact that those words were still rolling in his read like a broken record.  
  


“ _Oh, but everybody knows Ennoshita-kun is this shallow.”_  
  


He stared at the ceiling in the dim room and sighed. On the apartment above, the couple was still fighting and that was just old news. Ennoshita cursed under his breath about how thin the wall on Tanaka's place was and he felt the lump on his throat again. Tanaka's bed was a lonely place whenever Tanaka wasn't by his side and that situation seemed to be happening a lot on the past few months.  
  


Tanaka's place was everything that Ennoshita always hated: it was small, not in a cozy mean of the word but in an almost claustrophobic kind of way of smallness. It was cold in a way that would make him feel it inside his own bones. It was gloomy and dim. Something on the very air was always making the atmosphere creepy. It was like living inside a horror movie house and Tanaka never seemed to have any problem with it. Neither did Ennoshita in the beginning. Everything was better than a five hour journey to go back from Sendai to Miyagi so they could be together for a day.  
  


Nowadays, however, after almost two years, Chikara had had enough of that place. The only reason he hadn't say anything was because it was all his idea. It was all for his sake and he didn't feel like he had the right to complain. When he said he was going to a University in Sendai, Tanaka got a part time job so he could afford visiting. When a long trip became too bothersome, he left his parent house, so they could live closer and spend more time together. He had lowered his living standards and accepted gladly what he could get, getting a not that good job in a refinery so he could pay his bills and put a roof over his head without relying on his parent's money. As everything they have done together in all these years, Ennoshita have only needed to give the first step and Tanaka would meet him halfway.  
  


It wasn't a secret that he had always been someone with good taste and he never denied his love for nice things. He had never lied or said that he didn't ache for the day he would be able to buy a big apartment on the very heart of Tokyo and live there, able to afford every little luxury he could ever dream of. Although it was kind of an impossible dream and although he knew it wasn't a goal that Tanaka would share with him, he was fine with meeting his boyfriend halfway and he thought everything would be fine with them. Even though he had believed it wholeheartedly all those years, now he was wondering if Tanaka felt the same. Because maybe, in the end, Tanaka would feel the same as everyone else. And maybe he too thought of Ennoshita as someone shallow and not worthy of all that trouble.  
  


His unsteady hands rubbed his face and he sighed again. Walking out of the room he found his boyfriend passed out on the small two seats couch on the living room. The neon light coming from the window covering him in a blue light blanket. He chuckled. If someone had said, years before that, that he once would find Tanaka adorable, he would laugh. There was nothing adorable in Tanaka Ryuunosuke back when they were in high school. Nowadays, however, when he was all curled up on that old couch, trying to shrink himself up to actually fit there, Chikara couldn't think of a better way to describe it than adorable.  
  


He walked as quietly as he could until he could finally kneel before Tanaka's peaceful sleeping face. How he could actually fall asleep with his shirt off in the middle of winter had always been a mystery to Ennoshita. Carefully, he reached out for Tanaka's face and gently brushed his fingers on the tip of his nose and watched as Tanaka grumbled and frowned. "Hm. What?"  
  


Ennoshita smiled. "You should sleep on the bed. You are not a kid anymore."  
  


Without opening his eyes, Tanaka smiled back. "I figured I should let you have it." He said. "You are always complaining about it being too small, anyway."  
  


Although he knew his boyfriend didn't mean to start a fight, he couldn't help but feel hurt. Thinking it through, he had been quite unfair to Tanaka for a while and recognizing it was quite painful. In the silence of the night, glass broke outside and someone yelled. Ennoshita waited in silence. Tanaka opened his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." he said in an apologetic way.  
  


"I know. I know." Ennoshita rushed to say. "I just don't like to sleep when you are not around."  
  


"What is this? Is my boyfriend actually being nice to me?"  
  


"You make it sound like I'm a jerk." He complained and while doing so, he wrinkled his nose in the particular way that could always make Tanaka smile.  
  


“Just once in a while.” Tanaka sat up. As expected, Ennoshita's advice proved to be right as he felt his body complaining when he tried to stretch out. He groaned. Pressed his hands on his neck and tried to move it from side to side.  
  


Ennoshita chuckled. “See? I told you so.” he teased. Tanaka's response was pulling him up to his lap and holding him by the waist. Ennoshita knew too damn well what was coming next so before Tanaka could actually do something, he was already giggling and trying to escape his boyfriend's arms. “No. No. No. No. No.”  
  


“Why are you giggling already?” Tanaka teased. “I haven't done anything. Yet.”  
  


“Stop being a jerk!” he chuckled but then Tanaka pretended to go for his neck again and Ennoshita's body jolted once more. “No. No. No. Please. Please!” he pleaded in the middle of his laughing fit.  
  


Tanaka rested his forehead against Ennoshita's jaw when he calmed down. In silence he could almost hear how loud Ennoshita's heart was beating. “What is it, huh?”  
  


“What?”  
  


“The reason why you've been moody these past few days.”  
  


Ennoshita sighed. “I'm always moody.”  
  


“We've been dating for five years, Chikara. You need to do better than this if you are trying to keep something from me.” Tanaka moved his face up and kissed Ennoshita's cheek. “Just tell me.”  
  


“It's nothing. Really.” he lied.  
  


“I know you are lying.” Tanaka softly brushed his thumb on his boyfriend's waist underneath his shirt and explained. “You always close your eyes when you say shit like that.”  
  


“Ryuu-”  
  


“If you don't want to talk, I won't make you.” He interrupted. “I just think that if something is bothering you like that, we should talk about it. Huh? We can solve anything together.” Ennoshita couldn't help but smile.  
  


“I know. I know.” he carefully cupped Tanaka's face. “But it's late, Ryuu. I'm tired. We can talk tomorrow, right?” he asked with a quick peck on Tanaka's lips.  
  


Tanaka took advantage of the situation and kissed him back, slowly sinking his hands under Ennoshita's clothes.  
  


“Nah-uh! This couch is too damn small for us to make out on it.”  
  


Tanaka sighed. “I know. I'm sorry.”  
  


“You have nothing to feel sorry about.” Ennoshita said in a soft low voice. He force himself to smile. “It is how it is.”  
  


“Still...” he sighed. “I'm gonna hurry up and work a lot. I'll buy a nice place and we will move in together.”  
  


“Only if you buy a really big bed.” he teased.  
  


Tanaka laughed. “Okay.”  
  


“Like, a king-sized bed.”  
  


“Right.”  
  


“And I get to choose the mattress.” he said, making Tanaka laugh louder. “I'm not kidding. You have the worst taste in mattress.” he got up and stretched out his arms, then he reached out his hand to Tanaka, who promptly grabbed it. “I wonder how are you still able to move after sleeping in that shitty mattress every single day.”  
  


Tanaka rolled his eyes. He obediently followed Ennoshita back to bed. “For someone who hates my bed so much, you sure are eager to drag me here, don't you think?”  
  


Ennoshita only smiled, he stirred up and got himself in a comfortable position with his head resting on Tanaka's shoulder, hand on his chest and leg tossed over him in a weird yeat extremely comfortable human version of a koala hug. “I don't hate any place when I'm with you.” he whispered.  
  


Tanaka felt his face burning up and he passed his free arm over it to hide it.  
  


“Are you blushing?”  
  


“No!”  
  


Ennoshita smirked. “You are blushing, aren't you?”  
  


It took Tanaka a second to answer. “Maybe.” he said with a sigh. “Stop laughing.”  
  


“I'm not laughing.”  
  


“You are laughing inside!”  
  


“I'm not!” he tried to sound offended but his giggling voice couldn't convince anyone. Tanaka rolled over, pinning him down. Their foreheads touched.  
  


“You are such a jerk.” he said and Ennoshita laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

When Tanaka woke up in the morning, he was alone in bed. Ennoshita was putting his clothes on, a towel still wrapped around his hair, his backpack tossed on Tanaka's studying desk. He turned around when he heard Tanaka's voice. “Morning.”

 

“More like afternoon.” he smiled.  
  


“Really?” he groaned. “Are you going already? Stay a little longer.”  
  


Ennoshita's smile grew. “I wanted to but I get this really big pile of paper that I didn't even started and it's due in two weeks.” he watched as Tanaka groaned again and covered his eyes with his arm. He giggled, leaning in and kissing Tanaka's chin. “I love you.”  
  


“I love you too.” he mumbled back.  
  


Ennoshita turned his attention back to his backpack, checking if he had packed all his belongings before leaving. They said their goodbyes by the door after Tanaka had fixed them some noodles for lunch. Right before Ennoshita left, Tanaka held him close and kissed his temple. “You know, I didn't forget about our talk.” he started. “We will talk, I hope you know that. There is an amount of times you can actually dodge it and I'm patient.”  
  


“Right.”  
  


He stared at Ennoshita, hands cupping his boyfriend's face. “Whatever it is, I've told you before. We can do anything together. You know that, right?”  
  


Ennoshita smiled again. “Are you trying to make me blush?”  
  


He laughed. “Oh, that would be adorable but I actually stop trying it after our first year together. I don't even think I'll see you blush someday.” he said the last part pretending to analyze Ennoshita's face, gently tugging it side to side. In the end, he sighed as if he had given up kissed both his cheeks and proceeded to kiss the tip of Ennoshita's nose, kissing his forehead right after.

 

“You forgot my lips.”

 

“If you wanted me to kiss you, you should just ask, babe.” he joked, his left eyebrow arched in a fail attempt of looking sexy.  
  


“I always want you to kiss me.” he watched, blunt faced, as Tanaka covered his face with both hands and took a deep breath.

 

“Stop making me blush, Chika!” he whined. They kissed again. Slow and sweet as Tanaka loved to. “Okay. Go. Go. Go away.” he said, stepping back. “Before I lock you up here with me forever.”  
  


“I wouldn't mind.” he smirked, pulling Tanaka back for another kiss.

 

“Of course you would.” Tanaka said. “And if you didn't, I would. Keeping you up in a dump like this would be a crime.”

 

“Ryuu-” he tried to say anything but Tanaka only shook his head and kissed him again.

 

“When you come back.” he said. “We will talk when you come back.”

 

“Fine.”  
  


He left in a mix of emotions. He wasn't ready and he didn't want to talk at that exact moment but he would do his best to open his heart for his lover at the next time the met. After all, as everything they have done together, he only needed to take a step and Tanaka would meet him halfway.

  
  


Every single time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I started Ennotana Week like three days later and I don't even know if im gonna EVER finish that.  
> This little bitch of a story actually pissed me off the whole day. I'm so angry about it! I need to sleep for a month now.
> 
> Anyway, come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com).


End file.
